walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Comic Series Characters
(This was copied off Wikipedia. Feel free to gradually take parts out and create separate articles from them.) The following is a list of characters from the comic book series The Walking Dead, created by Robert Kirkman. Grimes Family Rick Grimes Rick is the story's primary protagonist; Kirkman has stated that the series is intended to focus on him and cover his life, and presumably if Rick dies, the series will wrap up shortly thereafter. He was a small-town police officer from Cynthiana, Kentucky, living with his wife Lori and son Carl. He is of Caucasian-American background. At the beginning of the series, Rick is wounded in a shoot-out with an escaped convict and put into a coma. Upon awakening, Rick literally woke up to a nightmare; he found the hospital, his neighborhood, and the entire world has been overrun by the walking dead. When subsequently meeting up with the survivor group outside of Atlanta, which includes his family, Rick was initially highly idealistic. As months pass, however, the zombie apocalypse, as well as the growing number of deaths amongst the survivors, takes a clear psychological toll on him. While he suffers a continual psychological and emotional breakdown, Rick remains a prominent leader in the group (but mostly against his will), and continues to survive against all odds. Status: Alive Series Lifespan: #1-Present Lori Grimes Lori was the wife of Rick and mother of Carl. After Rick was wounded in a shoot-out, and put into a coma, the dead began to rise. Lori eventually took Carl to assumed safety in Atlanta, where her parents lived, accompanied by Shane. Along the way, Lori became increasingly emotionally-upset and desperate, due to the extreme guilt for "abandoning" the comatose Rick at the town's hospital. Eventually, Lori was so desperate for closeness, she had a passionate night of sex with Shane on the highway to Atlanta, which she immediately regretted. Upon arriving in Atlanta, and finding the city overrun by the undead, Shane forms a group of survivors and encamps outside the city limits, and eventually Rick joins them there. The group leaves for safer areas of habitation after several survivors, including Shane, die. The tenuous situation worsens when Lori discovers she is pregnant, but was advised by Dale not to say anything to Rick about her encounter with Shane. At one point, during the group's stay at the prison, Lori attempted to reveal the truth to Rick, but he implored her not to, as the truth could kill him. Lori gave birth to a daughter, Judith, at the prison. Both Judith and Lori were killed in the final stages of the Woodbury Army's assault on the prison, shot fatally in the back by a shotgun while fleeing. Status: Undead or Deceased Series Lifespan: #2-48, 51 Carl Grimes Carl is the son of Rick and Lori and brother (possibly half-brother) of Judith. While only 7-years-old when the dead began to rise, Carl quickly became adapted to the new world, proving himself a good shot for his age, similar to his father. He is the playmate, and later "boyfriend" of Sophia. He continues to show growing signs of sociopathy, having killed Ben and showing no remorse for it. In issue 67 he and Rick talk about him killing Ben and Carl shows remorse Status: Alive Series Lifespan: #2-Present Judith "Judy" Grimes Judy was the newborn daughter of Lori and Rick, (though it is strongly implied that Shane is her actual father) sister of Carl. Judy's life came to an abrupt and tragic end as she, along with her mother, were killed in the final stages of the Woodbury Army's assault on the prison where she and the other zombie plague survivors resided. Status: ''' Undead or Deceased '''Series Lifespan: #39-48 Atlanta Survivors Shane Shane was a small-town police officer and best friend of Rick. After Rick is shot and put into a coma, and the dead begin to rise, Shane accompanies Lori and Carl to Atlanta to find shelter, and later formed a group of survivors living on the outskirts of the city, with Shane repeatedly preaching the government would one day return to save them. Shane was initially overjoyed when Rick joined the group, but gradually became jealous of Rick and Lori getting back together. This was because, while on the way to Atlanta, Shane became closer to Lori, who had grown emotionally-upset and desperate after "abandoning" the comatose Rick at the hospital. Eventually, Lori was so desperate for closeness, she had a passionate night of sex with Shane on the highway to Atlanta, something Shane wanted for a long time. Eventually, Lori brushed off Shane's advances and said their romance had to stop. Sent into an emotional meltdown by Lori siding with Rick, Shane lured Rick into the nearby woods to shoot him dead, only to be shot in the neck by Carl, and dies seconds later from choking on his own blood. Possibly the biological father of Rick and Lori's second child, Judith. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #1-6, 7, 37 Glenn A young adult of Asian-American background. Glenn was a pizza delivery boy in massive debt, to the point he almost lost everything and would have forced him to crawl back to his estranged parents for help. His hopes for anything to get him out of it came true, in a way, when the dead began to rise. Glenn joined the survivor group living on the outer limits of the city, and served as their primary supply source by frequently venturing into town and scavenging much-needed supplies, becoming quickly adept at evading and fighting off zombies. On one of his outings, he rescues and befriends Rick, as well as informing him of latest details concerning the government's collapse. Much later, Glenn finds emotional comfort with Maggie Greene. Initially their relationship was purely sexual; it later blossomed into something more serious. Eventually they are married by Maggie's father. Once settling down at the prison, his important role within the group shifted to gathering petrol when outside the walls for the vehicles. He was responsible for finding the Atlanta prison's riot gear and weapons, helping the then un-equipped survivors greatly with his discovery. Glenn, along with Michonne and Rick, were part of the initial scouting group to Woodbury; he suffered significant psychological trauma after being forced to listen to the Governor torture Michonne. Maggie's attempted suicide also served to test his emotional well-being. In the current Fear the Hunters story arc, he was sniped in the leg by the hunters. He was patched by Eugene and Gabriel. Despite these numerous ordeals, Glenn remains a prominent veteran member of the survivors. Status: Alive Series Lifespan: #2-Present Dale Dale is an older man who owns the RV the survivors use as their primary mode of transportation. He is of Caucasian-American background. Before the series, he was traveling across the United States with his wife, Erma, enjoying their retirement before running into the zombie crisis at the end of their run in Georgia. Early on he revealed his wife Erma was not lucky enough to survive like he did, and was killed by zombies before he joined the survivor community in Atlanta's outskirts. He did a lot of traveling before everything changed, and his equipment and know-how have made life without modern conveniences much more bearable for the group. Despite their significant age difference, Dale began a sexual relationship with Andrea, beginning while he was consoling her following Amy's death. Despite his advanced age, Dale is remarkably strong and fit and (obviously) experienced, even surviving being bitten on one of his ankles by a zombie and the subsequent amputation without succumbing to the infection. During the prison assault, he leads the part of the group who chose not to remain at the prison, being indirectly responsible for ensuring the lives of the majority of the current group of living survivors. Dale effectively became new leader following the prison assault, after Rick declared "I'm through" with making decisions. However, in the current Fear the Hunters story arc, he has lost that role and had been drifting away from the group as he has sought to find a new home and secure it and get off the road. He was bitten during an assault on their stationary camp, but didn't tell the group and wandered off to die on his own. He was captured by the hunters before he could, and had his remaining leg eaten by them, although they had no idea he was bitten before they ate his leg. The hunters returned him with no legs to the group, in order to scare them and mess with their minds. After gaining consciousness, Dale provides Rick with important NGO about "the hunters." once Rick and the crew return from their confrontation with the hunters, Dale asks for a private word with Rick. He thanks him for being a leader, forced into the role. Once Andrea and Dale have said their goodbyes, we hear her shoot him from the other room. The group later burns Dale's body. Status: Dead Series Lifespan: #3-#66 Jim Jim was a mechanic living with a large family in Atlanta. When the dead began to rise, Jim remained generally unaware of this until the city, decreed a safe zone by the government, gradually started to become overrun with the undead. Jim was among the few who escaped from the city as it was completely overwhelmed, though his entire family died in the chaos, shielding him from the zombies long enough to allow him to escape. Emotionally traumatized and devastated, when Jim joined the survivor group just beyond the city's outer limits, Jim became the most taciturn member of the group, revealing almost nothing about his past and barely saying a word. During a zombie attack on the group, Jim, failing to kill one with his gun, grapples with a zombie and violently smashes its head in, his rage over his family's death driving him momentarily insane. After coming to his senses, he found the zombie, before dying, had bitten him, taking a massive chunk of flesh out of his arm. Jim suffered the effects of the zombie plague for days. Refusing a mercy killing or staying with the group (as he knew he didn't have a chance), Jim was willingly abandoned at the entrance to Atlanta, in the hopes that, upon reanimating, he could be reunited with the undead members of his family that may still exist. Status: Undead Series Lifespan: #2-6 Carol Sophia's mother, Carol assists the other mothers in domestic duties. A friendly, chatty woman of Caucasian background, Carol got along with most of the survivors fairly quickly. She became romantically attached to Tyreese until he cheated on her with Michonne. As time passed her healthy mentality came into question, possibly due to the stress of what has happened to the world. She also cuts her wrist, but it is unknown whether it was a suicide attempt or to dull the pain of the world around her. Carol also had been pushing the issue to have a polygamy or plural marriage with Rick and Lori after being cheated on by Tyreese. After being shot down by Lori, she takes a liking to Billy (unknown whether it was for sex, comfort, or she truly liked him), which leads to a one-night stand, after which she successfully commits suicide by letting herself get bitten by a zombie Alice wanted studied. Reanimating, she is killed by a merciful Andrea before she can bite a saddened Tyreese. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #3-42 Sophia Carol's daughter Sophia is a young blonde girl whose father was killed by zombies. She is Carl's playmate & childhood "girlfriend". Her mental status is called into question following the prison assault by Carl, who finds that, to cope with her grief of losing her mother and her traumatic experiences in the new world, she is repressing all her memories of Carol. Thinks that Maggie is her real mother. Status: Alive Series Lifespan: #2-Present Amy Sister of Andrea. Amy was a junior physical-education major, and was returning to college for the new school year. When the dead began to rise, Amy and Andrea joined the survivor group existing on the outer limits of the overrun city of Atlanta. Amy and her sister cared for the group's children, and Amy herself, adventurous and out-going, became a key member of the group by keeping morale up. One night, Amy was bitten in the neck by a zombie in the opening stages of a zombie swarm's attack on the exposed camp, and died of blood loss and trauma within seconds. Amy was ensured to not reanimate by her sister, who shot her in the head. Amy was then buried in the woods. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #3-5 Andrea Sister of Amy. A young adult of Caucasian-American appearance who previously graduated from college. Andrea was a clerk at a law firm, and was driving her little sister to her own college in time to return for the new school year. When the dead began to rise, Andrea and Amy's car ran out of gas but they were fortunately picked up by a passing Dale. They subsequently joined the survivor group existing on the outer limits of the overrun city of Atlanta. Andrea and her sister cared for the group's children. Andrea was more closed off and shy than her sister, which furthered when Amy was killed in a zombie attack on the exposed camp, causing Andrea to sink into a deep depression (increased by the fact Andrea was forced to shoot her sister in the head to prevent her from reanimating). To cope with her grief, Andrea became involved with the much-older Dale, and the two eventually become lovers. She much later conformed in Rick that their relationship began as exclusively beneficial, as Amy and Andrea somewhat charmed the old man in order to remain in the RV, but it turned into genuine love after Amy's death. With time, Andrea suffered increased facial injuries, beginning when Thomas Richards, a deranged psychopath, sliced her earlobe off and left a long scar across her face with his knife, and later several bullet-grazing wounds from the Woodbury Army. Her effective utilization of firearms has been displayed several times over the long-running series, with Andrea being responsible for killing Carol after she reanimated and almost killed Tyreese, killing many of the groups antagonists, such as Bruce, Gabe and several other Woodbury enemies. Nevertheless, Andrea has adapted well to the new world; she has not only proved to be the group's best shot with any firearm, but the most sane defender, adopting a logical survival attitude while managing to retain her morality and humanity. Status: Alive Series Lifespan: #3-Present Donna and Allen's Family Allen Allen was the big-bearded husband of Donna and father of twins Billy and Ben. Before the dead rose, Allen was a shoe salesman gradually falling into debt. After the dead rose, Allen and his family joined the group of survivors encamped on the outer limits of Atlanta. Upon leaving, Allen suffered terribly when Donna was killed by zombies, sending him into a downward emotional spiral that he never truly recovers from. With time, he gradually gained a sense of acceptance, but this new-found peace was short-lived; Allen was bitten on the foot by a zombie, while helping the others clear out the remaining areas of the prison the group was staying in. In an effort to contain the infection, Rick made a violent and botched attempt at amputation. After a long struggle for survival against blood loss, and serious infections setting in, Allen died. After being shot in the head by Rick before he could reanimate, his body was buried outside the prison. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #2-23 Donna Donna was the wife of Allen and mother of twins Billy and Ben. Strong-willed, loving and caring to her family, Donna made all the big decisions in her relationship with her husband, while leaving the financial responsibilities with Allen. After the dead rose, Donna and her family joined the group of survivors encamped on the outer limits of Atlanta, where she made a point of resenting that the women of the group (herself, Carol and Lori) had to take care of most of the group's domestic chores (e.g. laundry). Shortly after, when the group attempted to settle at Wiltshire Estates, Donna is killed by a zombie and her body devoured by more of the undead, leaving Allen permanently devastated. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #3-9 Billy Allen and Donna's twin son. He is unofficially adopted by Dale and Andrea after his parents die. He doesn't seem to understand what is happening in the world as it is. On the road to D.C., Billy is brutally slaughtered by Ben, who is convinced that Billy will come back. The group debates killing Ben to protect themselves, but takes no immediate action. In the night, Carl sneaks into the van where Ben is locked up, and executes him. They are buried side by side. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #2-61 Ben Allen and Donna's twin son. He is unofficially adopted by Dale and Andrea after his parents die. He doesn't seem to understand what is happening in the world as it is. On the road to D.C., Ben brutally slaughters Billy, convinced that he will come back. The group debates killing Ben to protect themselves, but takes no immediate action. In the night, Carl sneaks into the van where Ben is locked up, and executes him. They are buried side by side. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #2-61 Tyreese's Family Tyreese A tall, muscular African-American man. Tyreese, his daughter Julie, and her boyfriend Chris joined Rick's group shortly after they began their journey away from Atlanta. A one-time pro football player in the late 1990s, he is much like Rick in many ways: strong, a devastatingly effective melee fighter (managing to kill more than ten zombies by himself), a stern but loving father, and a generally sensible person. A terrible shot, and recognized for it, his signature weapon was a hammer. Shortly after joining the group he began a relationship with Carol, but shifted to Michonne after several fights and arguments with Carol and Rick over physical actions/mistakes, and remained with her till his death. He was a valuable member of the group, generally being Rick's right-hand man in the skirmish clearings of the zombies on the road and in the Atlanta prison. During the Prison War, he traveled with Michonne to kill the Governor and his group, but is unfortunately captured. After being horrifically beaten and tortured, he is brutally beheaded by the Governor using Michonne's katana in front of the remaining prison survivor community to double the loss. The group chose not to save him to save themselves. In issue 49, Michonne stabs Tyreese's reanimated head, putting Tyreese to rest. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #7-46 Julie Julie is Tyreese's sixteen year-old teenage daughter. She is shown to be affectionate to both her father and boyfriend. The end of the world hasn't stopped her from seeking independence where she can find it. During the initial stages of clearing out the penitentiary, she and Chris act as babysitters. Once settled, after having sex for the first time with Chris, she carries out an ill-fated suicide pact with her boyfriend. She soon reanimates in Tyreese's arms, and almost kills her father before being fatally shot by Chris again. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #7-14 Chris Chris was the sixteen year old boyfriend of Julie, and was staying with her and her father, Tyreese, due to personal problems before the zombie crisis began. Chris, Julie and Tyreese eventually joined up with Rick's group when searching for food in Atlanta's outskirts, and moved with them from Wiltshire Estates to the prison. Unknown to everyone else, Chris was pushing Julie into a suicide pact, believing they could truly be together forever. After retrieving a gun from Tyreese for self-defense purposes, he uses it one night in the prison, executing their plan. Unfortunately, Chris fired too soon and Julie was killed, to his shock. When Julie reanimated in Tyreese's arms, he shot her again. Tyreese, in furious revenge, subsequently choked him to death. After Chris reanimated, Tyresse repeatedly killed him until he was nothing but mutilated pieces, which he then burned and later angrily revealed to Rick. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #7-15 Greene Family & Friends Hershel Greene The owner of a farm where Rick and the other survivors take temporary refuge. As a veterinarian, he has medical experience which comes in handy for the survivors several times. A relatively fit man for his age. He is of Caucasian background. After an altercation with Rick, he joins them at a semi-abandoned prison where they next take shelter. His farm-work knowledge also comes in handy when he aids the group in growing fresh crops in the prison fields. He is deeply religious. His only reason for life is the protection and survival of his children. He gives up on life after his last son, Billy, is killed while fleeing the prison. His last words were, "Dear God, please kill me", before being shot in the head by the Governor while cradling his son's body. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #10-48 Shawn Greene Hershel's son, he is the first member of the Greene family to be killed by zombies. He is reanimated and locked in Hershel's barn until a cure for the epidemic can be discovered. He eventually escapes the barn and kills his brother Arnold. He is shot by Hershel when he realizes that his son will never again be normal. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: Never shown alive (told about in issue #11) Lacey Greene Hershel's oldest daughter. Shown as sarcastic and weary of her father. Before much of her personality was revealed, she was killed by the zombies that were kept in the family's barn while attempting to save her father. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #10-11 Arnold Greene Hershel's oldest son. Shown as loyal and reliable to his father. Bitten by his brother, Shawn, who had become a zombie and was kept locked inside the family's barn. He was shot by a distraught Hershel to prevent reanimation. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #10-11 Maggie Greene Hershel's middle daughter who eventually becomes involved with Glenn to her father's initial displeasure and eventual acceptance. She is shown as rebellious and independent. Her relationship with Glenn starts off as a need to have a sexual partner; later, however, it becomes serious. She subsequently marries Glenn in a ceremony performed by her father. Following the prison assault by the Woodbury Army, where her father and brother, the last remaining members of her family, are killed, Maggie sinks into a deep depression that Glenn is unable to help with. Maggie journeyed with the group led by Sergeant Abraham Ford, to Washington D.C., until the depression was too much and, sneaking off into the forest, she hangs herself. However, she was rescued by Glenn and Abraham and was successfully resuscitated. She remains the last survivor of her immediate family. Status: Alive Series Lifespan: #10-Present Billy Greene Hershel's youngest son. Depicted as in his teens, brash and rebellious, he played little part in the earlier issues but is revealed to be helpful around the prison, and mindful of all the "good-looking ones" (women) being spoke for. Billy ends up having a one-night stand with Carol before she commits suicide, feeling guilt after seeing Carol kill herself. Billy was killed in the final stages of the assault on the prison by the Woodbury Army; his death leading his father to allow himself to die as well. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #10-48 Rachel & Suzie Greene Twins. Hershel's youngest daughters. They were Thomas' victims, being decapitated when alone in the prison barbershop. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #10-15 Patricia Otis's incredibly naive and overly trusting girlfriend. They broke up after moving to the prison. Her naivety almost costs her life when she attempts to break out Thomas after his evident murders, claiming his death sentence was harsh treatment. He almost kills her soon after, but is saved with the intervention of Maggie. Became an outcast after aiding Dexter and Andrew in their attempted rebellion. She saved Rick's life after the Governor's first attack by letting Alice give Rick a transfusion of her type O negative blood. Before the final battle with Woodbury she had sex with a wounded Axel, not wanting to regret anything. Patricia was killed in the Woodbury Army's assault on the prison, her head being shot off while advising the remaining survivors to flee. (In an apparent editing error, in issue 15, Thomas asks her if Otis is her boyfriend. Otis and Thomas never meet: Otis joins the other survivors at the jailhouse after Thomas is killed.) Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #10-48 Otis Otis was the boyfriend of Patricia and a neighbor of Hershel Greene. Shown to be slightly racist against the black survivors. When the zombie crisis began, Otis and Patricia narrowly escaped from Wiltshire Estates and were allowed to stay at Hershel's family farm until the crisis ended. Otis, despite his mentally slow nature, is kind and good-natured, and as such took it hard when he almost killed Carl after mistaking him for a zombie and shooting him (non-fatally). Otis remained at the farm to look after the livestock while the Greene's left to join Rick's group at the prison. Otis would later follow, and was saved from zombies surrounding the prison by the newly-arrived Michonne and joined the group (though ended his relationship with Patricia after learning of her part in Dexter's attempted coup). Later, the prison was (temporarily) overrun by zombies while rescuing Tyreese following his return from searching for Rick, Michonne and Glenn. Otis was attacked by zombies and killed. Otis reanimated, and was shot in the head by Rick after almost biting him. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #9-35 Prision Inmates Dexter A towering, physically intimidating African-American inmate at the prison where the group takes residence. Convicted of murdering his wife and her lover, whom he states, "were the last". He ironically trusts the other survivors far less than they trust him. He has a covert homosexual relationship with Andrew, but is purely in said relationship for sex. After the murders of the Greene twins, Lori leads the group to wrongly lock him up on account of being the only convict known to murder. After Thomas is revealed to be responsible and not receiving any apology, he loses his patience and orders Andrew to scavenge the prison's riot gear. Admist the confusion with Thomas, Dexter gathers Andrew, Axel and a defecting Patricia with their new riot gear to force out the survivors. He is soon after killed discreetly in a skirmish against zombies from Block A by Rick, who covers it up as a friendly fire mistake. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #13-19 Andrew A dread-locked former drug user who believes God sent the zombie apocalypse to help him "get clean". He is of African-American background. He had a homosexual relationship with Dexter, probably due to the amount of time spent locked up with him alone and the two other convicts. He is apparently in love with him. When Dexter is accused of murder, he organizes Andrew to find a way into the previously unexplored Block A and gather up the guards riot gear to take over the prison. After Dexter's death, he is extremely distraught; he subsequently fled the prison during the time Michonne and Otis arrive. Despite assumptions of being dead or reanimated, his ultimate fate is still undetermined. Status: Unknown, possibly undead The Walking Dead Andrew Torso Statuette The CS Moore Studio Ltd. Retrieved 18-08-09. Series Lifespan: #13-19 "Axel" A grizzled old white biker imprisoned for armed robbery. A peeping tom, but apparently otherwise harmless. When Dexter tries to force the survivors out of the prison, Axel stands up for them. Being the only of the four convicts to remain with the survivors over the majority of the story, after general disdain he eventually earned their trust after working hard, and always helped whenever anybody asked for it. Says "You follow me?" a lot. He had a brief relationship with Patricia after being shot in the arm during the first prison assault, having sex with her and saying to Alice he "didn't want to regret anything, you follow me?" After helping the survivors set up defenses, he was abruptly shot in the head during the second prison assault, dying alone and without time for remorse. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #13-47 Thomas Richards A nerdy Caucasian man who claims to be in federal prison for tax evasion. He is actually a homicidal lunatic who murders two of Hershel's daughters by decapitation and attempts to murder Andrea before he is beaten senseless by an enraged Rick. He is later shot repeatedly by Maggie Greene after his attempted escape, nearly killing Patricia in the process. His deceased body was thrown to the zombie hordes outside of the prison. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #13-18 Miscellaneous Survivors Morgan Jones An African-American father hiding out with his son in various houses in Rick's neighborhood, attempting to ride out the zombie apocalypse. Upon meeting Rick, Morgan and Rick instantly formed a friendship, as well as Morgan bringing him up to speed on current events as best as he can. After being provided with weapons from the police station, Morgan and Rick part ways, one day hoping to meet each other again. Much later, at Christmas, Morgan and Duane are seen alive and living in a cabin on a snowy mountain, in safety and relative comfort. Several months passing, Rick later re-encountered the two while picking up supplies for the road to D.C.; unfortunately, Rick found that Morgan is alive but Duane has turned into a zombie, with Morgan feeding his zombified son any humans whom passed through. Before leaving with Rick, Morgan broke Duane's chain, allowing him to roam freely within the house. Since joining Rick's group, Morgan has exhibited signs of severe mental illness and self-harming behaviors. Status: Alive Series Lifespan: #1-Present Duane Jones A young boy hiding out with his father, Morgan, in various houses in Rick's neighborhood, attempting to ride out the zombie apocalypse. After meeting Rick and being provided with weapons from the police station, he and Duane part ways, one day hoping to meet each other again. Much later, at Christmas, Morgan and Duane are seen alive and living in a cabin on a snowy mountain, in safety and relative comfort. Rick re-encountered the two, but found that Morgan is alive but Duane has turned into a zombie. Morgan left with Rick, leaving Duane to roam freely within the house. The name "Duane Jones" was the author's homage to the African American actor of the same name who was the main protagonist in Night of the Living Dead. Status: Undead Series Lifespan: #1-59 Michonne Pronounced Mi-shone. A mysterious African-American woman armed with a katana and extremely efficient with it. She shows up with two zombies in shackles and causes no small consternation among the group. After showing signs of attraction, she gives fellatio to Tyreese, previously having recognized him from his days in the NFL. She caused the break-up of Tyreese and Carol. Michonne revealed she was previously a lawyer coming out of a marriage where she lost all her children. She and Tyreese shared the same passion for working out. She appears to have some degree of schizophrenia. Michonne sadistically tortures the Governor after he rapes her and she escapes. She disappears during the battle at the prison, but later returned to look for the RV survivors. Putting Tyreese's reanimated remains to peace, and after finding nothing but tracks, she follows them and finds Rick and Carl, and later rejoins the other remaining members of the survivor group at Hershel's farm. Michonne later admits to Rick that she has imaginary conversations with her dead boyfriend, to keep herself from breaking down. She remains a vital member in the survivor group. Status: Alive Series Lifespan: #19-Present Woodbury Survivors Alice Previously an interior design student, Alice is a fast learner and, while living in Woodbury, was Dr. Stevens' assistant. She chooses to leave Woodbury with Rick and thereafter becomes the de facto physician of Rick's group. While attempting to cover Rick and Lori in their escape, she is personally killed by a vengeful Governor during the assault on the prison. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #29-48 Post-Prison Survivors Sgt. Abraham Ford Ford is a Sergeant in the U.S. Army. He is of Caucasian-American background. After the zombie crisis began, Ford was able to retain contact long enough to find out Washington D.C. is the only potential sanctuary from the zombie hordes. Teaming up with Rosita and Eugene, Ford is now on a mission to get there, intending to solve the zombie crisis after Eugene discovers crucial information about the zombie's origins. Initially rough and weary of Rick and the survivors, and antagonistic to Rick's equally hardened attitude, Abraham has developed to be a trustworthy and reliable defender of the current group. His back story has revealed him as a sensitive, broken man burdened by several traumatizing experiences in the first few months of the crisis, which included his wife and children being raped and then turned. He is in a relationship with Rosita. When he finds out that Eugene was lying in issue 67, he kicks and punches Eugene and wants to kill him for dragging Abraham and the group across the country to get to Washington D.C. Later that night he and Rick talk about what happened until they meet a new person. Status: Alive Series Lifespan: #53-Present Rosita Espinosa A Hispanic-American woman who joins up with Sgt. Ford and Eugene in their mission to reach Washington D.C. and end the zombie crisis. She remains one of the more mysterious characters to date. She is shown as kind, gentle, and an understanding woman, capable of taking care of Abraham's emotional instabilities with these traits and expressing disagreement when he speaks inhumanely. She is in a relationship with Abraham Ford. Status: Alive Series Lifespan: #53-Present Dr. Eugene Porter A Caucasian-American scientist who was able to discover what caused the creation of the zombies after the crisis arose. He explains to the group his research as having to do with making the human genome a weapon, and targeting people of a particular heritage with it. Teaming up with Sgt. Ford and Rosita, Eugene is on a mission to get to Washington D.C., intending to solve the zombie crisis using the crucial information he discovered. Later, when Rick discovered there were no batteries in the radio he "used" to contact Washington, he told everyone that he knows nothing, and that he's just a, incredibly smart and incredibly deceitful high school teacher. He sports a mullet, which he claims helps him trick any hostile threats into thinking he knows nothing important. Status: Alive Series Lifespan: #53-Present Fr. Gabriel Stokes An African-American preacher who comes across the group after leaving his church, where he had been hiding from the undead. The group is very suspicious of his story, and doesn't trust him. It was revealed that he had survived over several months alone in the church by turning away his followers and any other civilians when the zombie attacks started, saving him from internal conflict. As a consequential result, however, he now feels remorse. Status: Alive Series Lifespan: #61-Present Antagonists The Governor His real name is Philip. When the dead began to rise, Philip gathered together a large number of survivors, numbering almost 40, and established a semi-secure settlement in Woodbury, clearing and guarding almost four city blocks, upon which he declared himself "Governor" (as "President" would be going too far). Initially appearing a fair and strong leader, Philip was truly a monster; he only helped people to benefit himself, as long as they follow his every command. Philip had a daughter who became a zombie; he kept her tied up in his apartment, feeding her severed body parts of those who displeased him. When Rick and several survivors found Woodbury, Philip initially acts hospitable, though later turns on them and imprisons them. Attempting to find the location of the prison, Philip proceeded to mentally torture Glenn, cuts off Rick's hand, and have Michonne restrained, stripped and repeatedly raped her. When the survivors escape, Michonne stays behind and, after knocking out Philip, strips and restrains him, and proceeds to torture and dismember him brutally, removing an arm, ear, eye, and penis, before escaping. Philip survived, however, and eventually, after the prison was found, he led an army to the prison, looking to take it over, telling his "soldiers" the people in the prison are monsters and killers deserving death. Only after the assault makes the prison uninhabitable and leads to the deaths of most of the survivors, do the remnants of his army turn on him and kill him, before they themselves are overwhelmed and killed by the undead. In 2009, The Governor was ranked as IGN's 86th Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time.Governor is number 86 IGN. Retrieved 10-05-09. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #27-48 Bruce Cooper The Governor's right hand man and one of his best friends. An intimidating, muscular figure, Bruce is tall and bald, but has a short goatee. Has a Caucasian appearance. He is shown as trusting of Philip to do whatever is necessary for the survival and prosperity of Woodbury, whether it means violence and brutality against those that disagree or run the wrong way with them. He is extremely loyal to Philip, displaying this trait when he nearly killed Glenn without a expression of hesitance under orders from Philip. When Rick's group ventured out to loot Woodbury's Wal-Mart in preparation for an attack, Bruce leads a small team to confront them; he is then soon shot in the neck by Andrea and left for dead. The Governor later discovers him alive, barely, choking on his own blood but managing to give his boss info on the survivor's actions before Phillip shoots him, to prevent reanimation. Status: Deceased Gabe The other of The Governor's most loyal goons, and another of his closest friends. Gabe is a short, stocky man and seems extremely obedient toward Philip, albeit hesitant and doubtful of some of his leader's actions. He becomes Philip's chief confidant after Bruce's death, organising Woodbury against the prison community and rallying them up. He accompanies Philip almost everywhere he goes. He leads the scout parties and is responsible for discovering the prisons location, as well as the capture and brutal bashing of Tyreese, and hands him over to The Governor to use as leverage. Gabe effectively becomes second in command at the latter prison assaults. At the end he becomes weary of the battle, and is promptly shot by Andrea toward the end of the conflict when she returns with the RV. Status: Deceased Eugene A pudgy, bald Woodbury cage fighter. He gets his teeth knocked out by Harold in a fight and goes on a rampage, resulting in Harold's death. He is volatile and angry, making him one of Woodbury’s best fighters. He duels Michonne in a death match in the Woodbury cage, where he is decapitated. His reanimated head is presumably destroyed later. Status: Deceased Caesar Martinez Former gym teacher who conducted Rick's party's entry to Woodbury. He later helped Rick's party escape, and fight their way back to the prison. Eventually, Martinez left the prison to go tell the people of Woodbury the location of the prison to escape from the Governor. During his run back to Woodbury, he is run down by Rick in the RV and then strangled to death. His reanimated body is discovered by a Woodbury scouting party, and his head is brought back to Woodbury. It is presumably destroyed later, or, possibly, kept in the jars Philip has in his house, as a form of "Television". Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #27-36 Dr. Stevens Woodbury's primary doctor. While he resents working for The Governor, he understands that he would be killed if he did not cooperate. He tends to Rick's severed hand, being responsible for his recovery. While fleeing with the others, he is bitten and eventually killed while escaping Woodbury. Status: Deceased Series Lifespan: #28-32 Bob The local town drunk of Woodbury. Forty years prior to the series, he claims he was an army medic. He is seen occasionally when the Governor encounters him intoxicated outside his house on the town streets. His minor role in the storyline expands significantly when he becomes the person responsible for saving the Governor's life. He was called upon by Gabe and Bruce to save the Governor when Alice and Dr. Stevens, the only town medics, deserted them and Michonne tortured him nearly to the point of death. Remembering the man's deeds for the town, he did as asked, successfully. After the slow recovery, the Governor personally asked him to watch over his undead daughter until he and the Woodbury army returned from killing the prison survivors; since the outcome of the battle resulted in the Governor's and most (if not all) of the Woodbury survivor's deaths, Bob's ultimate fate, and anyone left with him in Woodbury, has not been revealed. Status: Unknown Series Lifespan: #29-45 Lilly An angry brunette woman from Woodbury who participated in the prison assault. She is ordered by Philip to kill Lori and Judith. After shooting them, she discovers that Philip forced her to kill a baby, and she becomes extremely distraught. When a large crowd of zombies breaks through into the prison yard, Lilly kills Philip while he gathers them up and throws his body to the hordes while she attempts to lead the remnant of the Woodbury survivors into the prison. The prison becomes overrun with zombies, but it is ultimately unknown what becomes of her or any of them specifically. Status: Unknown, assumed deceased or undead Harold A lighthearted Woodbury cage fighter, who is mildly injured in a fight with Eugene. He sports a mullet and is enthralled by the sport of cage fighting. Dr. Stevens and Rick refuse to watch his matches, which greatly disappoint him. He knocks out Eugene's teeth during a fight, causing Eugene to go after him later. While Harold is being patched up by Dr. Stevens, Eugene storms in and fatally stabs him in the neck. His reanimated body is presumably destroyed. Status: Deceased The Hunters Chris, Theresa, David & Albert A group of people who have been tracking the survivors. They recently abducted Dale and were revealed to be cannibals. Their leader introduces himself, as Chris - in a particularly polite manner, making a special point of wanting it to be known that he and the others are "not crazy". They try to induce vomiting after eating Dale's leg, after finding out he had been bitten and is "tainted meat". After Rick and a small crew hunt the hunters and find their location, they overpower them. Learning that not only do the hunters capture and feed on innocent survivors, but that they ate their own children, Rick and the group decide their fate. They kill and mutilate the hunters with a fierceness that makes even Rick and Abraham later uncomfortable. Status: All dead. Series Lifespan: #61-#66 References Category:Zombies in comics Category:Lists of characters in written fiction Category:Bit Parts